Brave Frontier Short Story Compilation
by ReaIly
Summary: Submissions from Brave Frontier Event.
1. Chapter 1

Duel GX & Michele

In a distant world where chaos has swallowed the land, a mysterious being decided to send his only creation into a new world.

"Come on now, don't be afraid." said the being to his creation. "You must go, for this place will be no longer safe for us."

The robot whirred in hesitance.

"I know this would be hard but please, do it for me."

The robot felt the sadness echo from the his master's words. He then walked straight up to him and made beeping sounds. The creator was delighted that his robot was convinced, he transferred some data into the robot and said one last thing, that the world the robot is going is really going to be hard on him because the robot runs on warmth and companionship.

Soon, the robot stepped up to the platform and in an instant he was gone.

"Goodbye, my GX. Hopefully, you'd avenge me from that angel."

The robot stumbled upon the forest near La Veda Republic and searched for anything that he could use. He walked for hours and hours but luck was not with him. And eventually, the robot failed to function and he collapsed on the ground.

Days later, a girl with axes in each of her hand was seen to be wandering the forests. She found a metallic figure on the ground and took a good look around it. She tapped on it thinking that the robot was just sleeping. She finally gave up and sat beside the robot and whispered.

"You do know that you look like a crab right?"

The circuits inside the robot began activating and then he knew, that he found a new friend.

/u/dsicher


	2. Chapter 2

Vargas & Lava

...It's not possible...It's too difficult...The gods can't be stopped...But what's this?

My body still yearns. My life is leaving me, but my body still says it's not done yet.

I've yet to reach my limits. There's still more for me. I know it!

"Vargas."

"Is...that you, Lava?"

"My fight is done, but yours has still yet to end. Take my wings. I don't need them anymore."

"Wait...Where are you going...?"

"..."

When I came to, the heat of battle raged around me. With my heart ablaze I soared back into the fray with the fiery wings granted to me by Lava. Though I could not find her in the midst of the clashing, it felt as if her passion resonated with my heart, and the fires of my wings and blade burned ever brighter.

/u/nit3star


	3. Chapter 3

The characters in the story are Logan, Vishra and Shida.

It was a rainy day in Grand Gaia. Some heroes had set out on a quest earlier to the Bariura empire in order to relinquish a demon; they had failed. Under the orders of his master, Logan too sought out the demon and had met these heroes on his journey. Now, they were dead. A fierce battle commenced between the demon and Logan but in the end Logan was the victor. As Logan struck Vishra with the flat of his blade the demon's helmet shattered, revealing the face of a previously noble knight.

"Logan, you've become a fine swordsman." said the unmasked man in a raspy voice. His skin looked charred and dehydrated, sticking to his bones.

"I know not who you are, nor how you know my name. Die in the name of my master!" replied Logan who was towering over Vishra.

"Your... master? You were a free knight, Logan! Don't you remember me?" Vishra said, coughing up blood

"No. Now die!"

As Logan thrust his sword into Vishra's ribcage and pierced his heart, Vishra let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it was you who relieved me of my pain. Logan, remember who you are." he muttered, but his words were scattered across the wind.

"I have returned, master." Said Logan as he appeared next to a man experimenting with enchanted vials.

"Good. How have your memories been, Logan?" Replied the man, Shida.

"Nothing. When will I have them back. Also, what was my affiliation with the demon?" questioned Logan.

"Why, He was your long lost friend!" Said Shida as he cackled maniacally.

Logan's right hand began to quiver as he knelt upon the ground. What did Shida mean? Vishra was the one who he promised to? That's impossible, he thought.

"Is that so? That couldn't possibly be true. You said he was a knight. Vishra was no knight, he was a demon!" replied Logan

"That's where you are wrong my servant. He was once a knight, but was corrupted by the suit of armor, Vishra."

Enraged, Logan lunged forward at Shida, his red eyes glowing intensely. "How dare you make a mockery of me!" Exclaimed Logan. "I murdered my best friend!"

Shida, blocking the attack with a shield of dark energy, called upon the souls of his experiments to aid him in battle. "You, dare attack me? Your master? Mutiny! Kill him." Shida said turning around as the souls charged at Logan and viciously assailed him.

Logan, badly beaten and on the brink of death, saw a light. He traveled towards it and was flooded with warmth and power. Suddenly, his memories returned and Logan exploded in a nova of dark power collapsing the roof as an evil aura manifested around him and engulfed his blade, as well as his heart.

Logan slashed through the experimented souls quicker than light and penetrated Shida's back,sword emerging from his chest.

"You will come to regret this, Logan." uttered Shida with his last breath as he sputtered out blood.

After all was said and done, Logan collapsed, staring at the blue sky. As a single tear slid down Logan's face he muttered, "Sorry, old friend."

/u/Evilforcesgx


	4. Chapter 4

Characters: War Demon Vishra.

War Demon Vishra walked upon a beaten path, he was given a mission to eradicate a den of bandits that plagued the routes that lead to the Bariura Empire.

"Another task which lead to unnecessary slaughter."

As he thought to himself as he traveled down the path. Every step he took, the ground was charred, every plant that touched him was burned and as if the trees tried and sway away to avoid his fiery aura. It was as if he was a walking fire that only gave off death, and at sunrise he reached the den. In an instant as if the armor itself could sense danger, Vishra quickly went into action. He rushed headfirst into the cave; he would see two to three bandits and would cut them down in a single swipe. The screams and the sounds of agony could be heard in the cave.

"My body tells me to keep going, but my heart is heavy." He thought to himself while cutting down four more bandits. Before long he reached the bandit leader.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? WE ONLY TOOK THE RICHES AND LEFT THEM UN-." "Ack!" Was the noise made by the bandit as he was slashed across the body by a flaming suit of armor.

As the flaming figure started to walk away from the body, he heard a meek voice. "Daddy? Why are you on the ground daddy?"

The figure looked back to see a child no older than five years old crouched beside the fallen body.

"Daddy please wake up, you said you were only going to do be quick and when you came back you were going to teach me on how to use a sword."

Vishra looked back, only to see that the cave not only housed the bandits, but also housed their families. Vishra was mortified. "I did not mean, I wa-." He couldn't finish, he looked into the child's face only to realize that his changed this child's fate forever.

He ran to the exit, as he got out of the cave, he heard screeches of pain in the cave. He kept running until he could no longer hear the voices of sadness. His heart was heavy with regret and guilt, but because of the power of the armor he was opposed to running away. Instead he went back to the empire to inform them of his completion of the task. As he returned, people whispered that his fiery aura has intensified. But this was not for a lust of power, but because of pain and regret….

/u/MrRamenMan


	5. Chapter 5

Eze & Emilia

The sound of fighting grew louder. As Eze approached the battlefield he saw that the front line had been pushed back. Struggling to slay gods as he went, Eze had his eye out for one person. Emilia. In the distance he saw her wielding her dual-blades trying her best to fend off the incoming horde of gods. "Emilia!", he called out. "Get out of here! You're no match for these gods! I don't want you to die you idiot." she yelled back with tears streaming down her face. Eze watched as Emilia was soon enveloped by the gods surging forward. In that instance, he yelled out and as if in response to his rage, lightning stuck down and enveloped him and the roar of thunder silenced the whole battlefield. Then, the gods realized that this was a warrior that had to be destroyed before he destroyed them. Attacking with the speed and power of lightning, Eze struck down multiple gods with powerful blows. Realizing that they couldn't win against this lightning enveloped warrior, the gods tried to flee, but Eze had taken his revenge on all of them. Eze knelt down and held Emilia in his hands. "You idiot. you could've died…" "I'm still alive and I saved you." Eze said as he began to carry her off the battlefield. And for the first time in a long time Emilia genuinely smiled and said, "You're still an idiot. But an idiot to be respected."

/u/eggwinning


	6. Chapter 6

Zeln & Nemia

Wind whips through the air of the Tolteia dojo, shifted by the momentum of a green-haired girl's punches, her form moving smoothly through a series of katas, well practiced, even to the untrained eye. Occasional bursts of green light, fleeting, but the mark of progress filter through the air as the girl trains furiously, desperately trying to master the Earth.

'For a lady of the Earth, Nemia moves remarkably like a bird', a (recently) golden-locked man muses; lounging comfortably from the dojo's porch, open shirt swaying in the breeze as he watches the greenette freewheel into the air in a series of barehanded strikes, graceful and precise. As he watches, the blonde's feet itch, eager to test their mettle against such an obviously strong opponent.

'Not now', Zeln thinks with mild, relaxed amusement, 'We've already mastered the Thunder and she's still reeling from bruised pride.'

Later when the girl masters her element (and Zeln has no doubts at all that she will), they can spar. Fast and furiously, passionately and intimately. But for now, he's content to watch as the girl he holds in such high regard (there's a word for this, he's sure, but it escapes him in this moment) trains to regain her pride as a martial artist.

'Soon you'll be with me, here at the top of the martial world,' he muses absentmindedly, 'Soon we'll take the world by storm. Soon you'll show those Vriksharians just who they've ostracised and I'll be right there beside you to see it.'

Zeln smiles and closes his eyes.

'I look forward to that day.'

/u/BFLMP


	7. Chapter 7

Shida & Logan

Shida looked down at the broken man laying on the ground before him. He had left his lab in search of more specimens to test his new findings on and stumbled across a beaten knight before he got very far. Through the broken bits in his armor, Shida could see the man was still breathing- though just barely.

"Hm.. I don't think I could ask for a better chance to test my new magic," he thought to himself. Shida carefully lifted the knight with a levitation spell and proceeded back to his lab.

Over the past few months, the magician had been perfecting necromancy. He was toying with forbidden power that no mortal should ever speak of, let alone experiment and study it in such meticulous fashions. It was rumored that this is had angered the Gods and caused the incident that happened to the Bariura Empire.

During his research, he discovered that he could use the same sort of magic on living beings. Albeit through different methods, he could observe that the living subjects achieved roughly the same powers of a risen dead but in a weaker form. Around this time he diverted from pure necromancy and started experimenting on lving beings, hoping to find a breakthrough. Eventually he discovered that in order for the host to gain newfound power, the body would have to be destroyed and reconstructed to withstand the magic Shida was implanting. He had just completed a test on a small scale, a small animal transformed into a terrifying dark demon, when he decided it was ready to test this on a human.

Logan awoke. His head was pounding, his entire body ached, his senses were distorted and going haywire. He tried to cry out but his scream was muffled. Or maybe he just couldn't hear it? He tried to remember what happened. The man's head was clouded, memories hazy. Each time he'd try to dig, his head exploded into more pain as if to keep him from searching.

The pain eventually died, numbed into an ocassional dull pulse through his body that still made him wince. His eyesight and hearing returned. He studied his surroundings without moving too much. He recognized that he was in a magician's study. The various alchemy tables, scribbled reports hung to the walls, the different instruments scattered across the room.

His eyes wandered down to his body. He felt like something was off ever since he regained his senses. Logan couldn't believe his eyes. The knight's figure was now an astral body of what looked like dark energy. He didn't have much time to become acqainted with his new form before he heard someone walk into the room.

"Ah, you're awake, my name is Shida. I am mage belonging to the Bariura Empire." He started to walk towards Logan, examining him. Shida's eyes studied the astral figure and he smiled. "I found you while I was out for a stroll. You were beaten, broken, a mess. I have saved your life and in turn given you new power. You will follow my orders and serve beneath me. My magic now makes up your entire being, it belongs to me.

"I am keeping this newly discovered magic from my scholars for a while. Try not to reveal yourself too soon. Use this time to rest up and discover your strengths. I will have your first job for you in due time. There have been rumors of a demon surfacing but I want to confirm they're accurate before sending you off. Don't die on me so soon.

I have a pair of twin swords I was working on, personally enchanted by I; a set of matching armor accompanies them. They are finely tuned to compliment a body such as yours. You'll find them to your liking."

Logan sat and listened to the man. There wasn't any reason to reject what he was saying or interrupt him at any point. He was willing to explain what happened and what he'd done. While he wasn't fond of the idea of being bound to this man, it also seemed like he didn't have a choice.

"Very well," Logan thought to himself, "at the very least, this will be some amount of fun." He remained silent and simply nodded to Shida.

/u/protomayne


	8. Chapter 8

The characters in my story will be Oboro and Mifune.

The time was shortly after midnight...all was quiet as a samurai by the name of Mifune was walking down the street.

He then comes to a stop turning his head to see behind him.

"...It must be my imagination..." said Mifune curiously as he turned his head back forward and continued to walk.

Suddenly...he stops and turns his head yet again, this time with a grin on his face.

In an instant he drew his demonic katana as he dashed toward a tree, slicing the tree effortlessly into pieces with just a single blow. Out of the tree emerged a strangely clothed man.

"Hmph a shinobi I see. What is your name and intentions." said Mifune in an arrogant tone.

"..."

The unknown ninja did not speak a word...

After a few seconds, Mifune spoke saying "Well your name does not matter, but I'd assume your intentions are to kill me...well good luck, believe me I've tried."

The ninja then silently jumped into the shadows...seeming to disappear. Mifune in an attack ready stance turning his head back and forth...looking for his ninja then strikes with lightning speed using his sword toward Mifune. The samurai at the last second turns his body while drawing his katana in the direction of the ninja. Both attacks are dodged by their opponents, but just barely. The ninja then dashes into the shadows yet again.

"Your speed is quite formidable" says Mifune.

They continue to exchange attacks toward one another, but are never able to land a strike against each other. Finally they exchange a single blow, clashing swords and creating a shock wave. Unexpectedly, Mifune slices clean through the ninja's sword cutting it in half. The ninja then attempts to speed away, but not before Mifune is able to slightly land a strike onto the ninja's arm. The ninja having been defeated, flees away into the distance. Mifune now with a smirk on his face and blood on his katana continues to walk down the street.

Now somewhere in a dark warehouse...

"You disappoint me Oboro...although this assignment was one that I knew would be difficult..." said a mysterious man in the shadows.

Oboro now speaking "I'm sorry master...I won't disappoint you again."

"Do not worry, you should heal up though...your next assignment is someone who is a bit of a magician."

/u/JTSolarWind


	9. Chapter 9

This story includes the characters Lava and Vargas

"I expected more from the 'rising star of the order'." Lava smirked as she sheathed her blade. On her feet was the once praised fire hero, Vargas, bent over and badly injured. She turned and walk away from the hero until she heard him say.

"I will win!" She turned and saw him standing limped.

"The next time we meet, I will be stronger! I swear on my father's name!" Vargas shouted at her.

Lava turned away and simply replied. "Don't keep me waiting then, solider."

Two years have passed since this shameful defeat, with the hero leaving the order to train himself. It is said that he trained intensely on the highest volcano, practicing his techniques and even mastering the use of a fire-encased long sword. It was even said that Lava was awaiting the duel herself, eagerly anticipating the duel between the two. However, fate had other plans for the both of them.

Vargas was running as fast as he could, fearing the worst. Ahead of him in the wasteland was a circle of gods all seemingly attacking the center. His stomach dropped as he realized his fears were true.

Running towards the circle, he saw a fallen Lava in the center, badly injured and unmoving. With searing rage, Vargas jumped into the middle of the gods, slashing any gods near him.

"No! It won't end like this!" He shouted at still Lava. "Show me you can take on more than just these puny gods!" He said as he slashed another god. "You're my rival! My equal, damn it! If I haven't fallen yet, you shouldn't eith-"

In the heat of the moment, the soldier was fatally stabbed from a god's blade. Vargas fell to his knees, laying next to the fallen Lava. Vargas felt the gods surround them both as his eyes seemed to accept the dark void.

"I expected more from the rising star…" A voice echoed to Vargas. It annoyed him but also made him feel relieved to hear from Lava. "Take my wings, I don't need them anymore."

A rush of energy began to overwhelm Vargas as he heard Lava say to him. "Now go and prove me wrong, solder."

The rush of energy surged through, creating enough power that Vargas exploded into a nova like explosion, blasting away the surrounding gods. He stood there, burning hot with new found wings adorning him. The hero felt powerful, but quickly looked for any signs of Lava. All that was left of her was her unique sword that was left glistening in the sun.

"For you, Lava, I'll be the brightest star out here."

/u/xXTrexXx


	10. Chapter 10

Vishra & Rickel

Twin Shot Rickel continues her journey to find the War Demon Vishra. After battling a wave of Malvan dragons, she finds Vishra waiting for her atop the cursed fiery mountain. Before the battle with Vishra starts, Rickel speaks to her beloved guns, saying:

"Rickel, find your target. Freeze his heart and calm the flames that engulf him. We must shoot to kill or be we will surely die."

She steps up to face Vishra, both guns ready to fire when she hears an earthshattering war cry. Vishra's blade glows red hot and the fire on his armor rises, ready to melt Rickel in an instant. Their battle starts. Vishra rushes toward Rickel and Rickel quickly gauges his speed by expertly firing a dozen bullets at the quickly-moving demon. Some bullets were deflected by the war demon and the ones that hit their mark quickly disappear in a cloud of steam, dealing minimal damage to Vishra's armor. Vishra stops a moment and says:

"Silly child, your bullets will not pierce my armor. I will take your life today."

He charges at her but in that short amount of time, she got her rounds ready and charged her guns for the main attack. Her sights are set after the first dozen shots and now her Ancient Bullets are ready to hit their targets. Rickel takes flight for a short moment, flies toward Vishra and thinks to herself:

"Surely, this will work."

At this point, they are both headed toward each other. Fourteen rounds of the Ancient Bullets are fired. The first twelve bullets hit their intended targets, paralyzing the demon, and calmed the flames of the demon armor. Her last two are fired simultaneously to knock off his helmet. With this, Vishra falls to the ground, steam flowing heavily from the disintegrating armor. Underneath is the knight that used to be. Rickel goes over to aid him, opens her wings like an angel, and says:

"My guns showed me that I did not have to take your life. You are lucky I got to you before Logan did. My hope is that you will become the honorable knight that you once were."

Fin.

/u/TurnToReddit


	11. Chapter 11

Nemia

As the wind blew against her face, softly fluttering her hair, Nemia approached an old dojo. Upon reaching the statue of a monk, she rubbed the monk's foot. It was this last spot she touched before she departed on her journey five years ago to find her parents. She heard in Viriksha that her teacher knew where the two were. Nemia gave the sign hanging over the door one look: Tolteia Dojo. After a deep breath, she slowly pushed open the great wood doors. Inside the dojo, the peaceful silence was quickly overtaken by the cries of monks. As she panned around the room, she witnessed young boys in a flurry of motion. Some faced a wooden doll, and delivered punches in a blur. Others faced each other, skillfully blocking the blows of their partners. Nemia saw an old man pacing around the boys, correcting their posture. The man's eyes eventually met Nemia's. He scurried over to her, occasionally patting the shoulders of the younger monks.

"May I help you," the monk inquired. He looked different from everyone else. While the monks wore white garments, this old man wore a black one.

"Hello. May I see the head of the Tolteia Dojo?" Nemia took a quick glance around the room and realized she could not find any familiar faces. The old man gave a short sigh.

"I am the new head of the Tolteia Dojo. My brother, the original one, recently left the dojo to take care of his son. Would you like me to send him a message," the monk asked. Nemia shook her head, and turned to the doors. Before she left the dojo, a hand grabbed her hand. She turned around, and saw one of the students.

"Were you one of the original head's students," the boy asked. Nemia nodded her head. The boy pointed down the road. "Master left the dojo, and told me to inform his former students to go to Atalva." The boy went back into the dojo, and closed the doors. Nemia approached the monk statue again. She placed her hand over the foot again.

"What are you waiting for? Your parents aren't going to find themselves." Startled, Nemia quickly turned around, but only saw the dojo in sight. She chuckled to herself, as she looked down the road.

"Wait for me Zeln. I'm almost home." After a quick last glance at the dojo, Nemia walked away.

/u/NinjaFlunkout


	12. Chapter 12

This story is about Douglas and Rickel  /Cu568S0,GE34ldC (My Rickel and Douglas)

It was true, after getting transported to Grand Gaia, Douglas was out of bullets. He dare not say where he came from, but one thing was for certain, no one in the land of Grand Gaia knew of this mystical "bullets". As he would show his gun to villagers, they would always say, "You should find Rickel, she's got 2 gizmos that look kinda like the one ya got there!" So Douglas vetured to the coast to find this mysterious Rickel.

Douglas could hear the gunshots from yards away as Rickel demonstrated to onlookers her accuracy and marksmanship. Douglas approached carrying his gun, "Ma'am, where did you find ammo for those guns?" Rickel replied curiously, "Ammo? What's that? Some new spell? These are Rickel, as is my name." Douglas scrunched his face trying to put to words exactly what he needed to ask of her. Douglas opened his mouth, "What. Do. The. Guns. Fire? Are those bullets?" Rickel looked back and chuckled, "No, this is magic, they aren't something you put into the gun!" She fired a magic slug at Douglas as it pelted him lightly and dissapeared.

Douglas was now more confused, as in his world there was no magic. How could he compete? Could he ever fight again? Douglas looked over the guns in her hands. "May I see one of your guns?", Douglas asked politely. "No siree, these are precious to me, it's the only thing I have close to a memory of who I used to be.", Rickel said. "Could I study them from your hand? Just hold it out and I'll look. There has to be something making this work.", Douglas retorted. "I guess, but don't try anything funny!", said Rickel.

For hours Douglas stared at the guns in her hands, watching them fire, noticing the intricacies, until he saw the mechanism near the barrell sucking in wisp like energy. He saw Rickel close her eye everytime she more she would concentrate the stronger the shot. He ran to a few general shops and gathered materials, a few stones here, a few ores there, and finally decided to test his new mechanism. He set up some stray potions and put them on a fence. Rickel watched curiously as she thought to herself "Was that really all he needed to get his weapon working?" He concentrated hard as a flurry of bullets sprayed all over hitting each potion over and over, though not uniformly. "I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT YOU WORKING!" He hugged his gun and Rickel smiled and headed out of the village, thinking that she wasn't the only one who loved her weapon.

/u/ChopinBF


	13. Chapter 13

Michele and "Crab"

"Crab! What are you doing?"

An injured Michelle was seen running across the thundering Mt. Wistorea being chased by what seemed like a giant purple machine. It was the figure designed from another world, known as Duel-GX.

"ENEMY SPOTTED. MUST ELIMINATE."

A shadowy figure hung above both of them as he gave an evil laugh. "How does it feel to be going against your own teammate? That hunk of junk was far too easy to reprogram to my likings. He was created in my world, after all. This serves you two right for going up against me, the almighty soon-to-be ruler of the universe!"

Michelle kept running, as she thought of all the times she had been travelling together with the robot hunting down this being.

"It can't be that crab doesn't remember me. What has gotten into him?" she thought.

Suddenly, the robot landed a hit on Michelle's leg as she collapsed on the floor.

The shadowy figure appeared above her laughing at how pathetic this little girl was.

"Finish him, Duel-GX!" He commanded.

"No! Stop!" screamed Michelle. "GX-crab, you can't do this! You were my only friend. You were my best friend! I know you still remember me. Please, don't be like this. This isn't you!"

The robot hesitated. "SYSTEM ERROR DETECTED. REPROGRAMMING SELF. ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING: 1 MINUTE."

The shadowy figure started nudging a boulder. "If he won't do it, then I will."

A giant boulder started rolling down towards Michelle. She tried to move away, but her injured leg prevented her from getting too far. It was hopeless. There's no dodging the rock. It's all over. Michelle closed her eyes shut as she waits for the rock to squash her flat. Nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes as she saw the robot in a new form, broken beside her. The robot threw itself in front of the rock in order to redirect it.

"No! Crab! Are you alright?" cried Michelle

The robot laid still as it buzzed out its final words, "HE BETRAYED MY CREATORS. ELIMINATE HIM BEFORE HE TAKES ANOTHER WORLD. GOODBYE FRIEND. INITIATING SYSTEM SHUT DOWN."

The robot laid still on the rocky surface. There was something beside the robot. It was his power supply. It must have fallen off in the collision. Michelle picked it up as she started regaining a new form –Lotus Axe Michelle. A single tear rolled down her cheeks as she swore to rebuild her friend one day. The figure was seen above at the summit as Michelle started climbing up.

/u/Interlit


	14. Chapter 14

The earth shook as the very skies filled with lightning, the deafening blasts of thunder matched only by the clashes and battle cries of the heroes as they battled against the gods. Loch, shot arrow after arrow at the fallen gods, determination flashing in his eyes, to defend the Kingdom of Parmina, even if it means death at the hands of the gods.

Suddenly, a god appeared in front of him, its blade gleaming menacingly, ready to kill. Loch loaded his bow at lightning speed, prepared to face the threat facing him. The god swung at Loch, knocking the bow out of his hands, and leaving him very much defenseless. Upon seeing Loch's plight, the god's burning eyes sparkled with amusement, and swiftly swung its blade directly at Loch.

Suddenly, a green flash appeared in front of Loch, and the god's blade was halted in its approach towards him. Loch stared in disbelief at the figure standing before him, her familiar silhouette appearing for a moment as lightning continued to ravage the sky. Blood began forming around the wound located above her stomach, as she clutched the blade and fell, as Loch stood rooted to the ground, mouth widened in shock. "Loch... protect... Parmina..." Edea whispered pleadingly, as the god triumphantly roared at its first victim, one of the heroes, no less.

Unbeknownst to the god, Loch's eyes burned with hatred, as his bow reappeared on his hands. Anger, sadness, disbelief... transformed him, his bow crackled with newfound power, himself attaining strength comparable to the Fallen Gods themselves. The god , finally noticing the charged atmosphere, looked at Loch, just as a electrified arrow pierced cleanly through its head.

Loch, in his new form, took down god after god with stunning accuracy, finally leaving the general itself standing face to face against Loch. The battle-hardened god stabbed furiously at Loch with its spear, while Loch replied with arrows, always nearly hitting the lightning fast god. Just as Loch was running out of stamina, a massive beam struck the general in the chest, encasing it in solid ice. Dean appeared beside Loch, " We have to do this, for Edea... and for Lorand". Loch gazed upon the fallen figure of his comrade, Lorand, beside the general. He remembered how Lorand wielded his sword with utmost mastery, clearing the path for the other three heroes to the general. With a roar of anguish, Loch fired a final arrow, infused with all the madness and hatred he harboured, straight through the ice, and skewered the heart of the god. Loch finally realised, the enemy was never Dean, who he had thought to have been openly challenging him to see who could gain Edea's love, but the Fallen Gods themselves. They were the ones who forced them into this desperate situations, and, by all means, Loch swore to be the one to kill them all.

/u/becktheham


	15. Chapter 15

A story about what really happened with Melchio after his defeat

As the battle with the red haired girl and her group of warriors came to a close, the field that he stood on was razed to the ground with the blue flames of his own design and the red flames and burn marks from the mysterious girl's axes. Knowing full well that his defeat was imminent, he used his godly powers to return back to his homeland of Lizeria before the final blow can be struck.

With despair, he used his last remaining powers to level the mountains and level the forests around Lizeria. Truly, no one can stand against him. The gods themselves granted him this power. He is the judge, jury and above all, executioner of Grand Gaia. Nothing can stand in his way

Desperate in his bid for power to continue his carnage, he sought the help of the legendary statues that harnessed the power of the elements themselves. To do this, he needs to reach the oasis where the gods stand vigil. The oasis which contains the miracle he needs to get stronger. As he strode towards the last known location of the ruins, his eyes gleamed with malice and his blade, a more sinister shade of blue...

/u/Avarosan


	16. Chapter 16

Cayena

It was a slaughter, a massacre, a complete and utter defeat that thoroughly crushed the defeated. Even calling it a 'fight' would be sugar-coating it. "The end of the world would have been a better result," Cayena thought to herself as she slumped to the ground.

Anger, sadness, disbelief and terror welled up inside of the Maiden. Whenever these emotions usually came up, she drowned out her sorrows by convincing herself that her conviction to fight for justice would carry her through, but this time it was different.

Her precious 'justice' had failed her. How could she fight for an ideal she couldn't trust in, one that she could no longer believe in? Her precious companion, Feurig, was the one thing she could always trust in. It pulsated a soft warmth, as if comforting Cayena. However, Cayena was in the middle of a crisis, and payed no heed to her weapon.

"Argh!" She couldn't take it anymore. If her 'justice' wasn't worth fighting for anymore, then what was left? Looking back at Feurig, she knew the answer. "If the flames of justice blow out in my heart, then they'll just have to wait for me to fire back up again."

After a few words to strengthen her resolve, Cayena set out. With a new flame burning up inside of her, she vowed to one day be strong enough to carry the torch of justice once again.

/u/MystiKnight


	17. Chapter 17

Hellborn Dilias and Soul Keeper Lemia

Swirling colors and sounds danced in unrecognizable patterns until their flurried movements slowed, starting to make sense. Strands of ivory hair rumpled as the woman stood up, hand to her aching head. Wondering where her staff was, the was woman straightening her purple dress as a frightening figure appeared before her.

Skeletal figure, purple wings, flowing robes, and a large scythe were nothing compared to the grin as it spoke; "Lemia! Finally, a meeting on my own terms. How long overdue this has been."

Lemia, unphased by the apparition, continued to glance around for her staff. "I have no knowledge of who you are, but I am quite busy. Leave me be."

Cackling, the ominous entity whispered, "Too soon for your recent memory to return. Perhaps this will be more familiar." At those words, his image shimmered into something slightly less foreboding.

"Lodaga!" She scowled and assumed a more combat-ready position despite the disappearance of her weapon. Smiling wider, Lodaga held back a laugh. "It's Dilias now. Claiming your soul allowed me to transcend my previous bindings. Thank you for that. Shame you can't remember it. Dying seems to do that."

"My… soul? So it seems I have failed." Lemia's face now ruined by greif.

Twirling his scythe as he spoke, Dilias continued. "Yes, but no need to dwell on that now. Keep in mind your reason for becoming a Necromancer in the first place - your beloved! Now that you're simply a soul, what do you think that means?"

A small smile brightened the late Necromancer's face. "Of course! It no longer matters my attempts at reviving him failed, I can now find his soul and again be with him!"

Dilias sensed the perfect moment he was waiting for. "Ah, such a naive girl. Where do you think you'll find his soul? Who exactly would you seek out for such a thing? What would have happened to his soul upon death?"

"No… no!" Lemia's face darkened as realization of those words crept over her. "Show me! Right now! Bring him to me!" She started to run towards the apparition, rage building up.

"Ah, it's not that simple girl. I am the Death God. His soul belongs to me." Waving a hand, Lemia slowly started to disappear as her screams of agony echoed. "Every moment of your existence will be reminded of this and how you'll never get to see him. Time will cease to exist as each painful second melds into the tormented seconds before and after. Since now, dear child, your soul is mine."

Chilling laughter floated on the wind as Dilias slowly faded away, a mischievous grin being the last to fade away.

/u/GambitsEnd


	18. Chapter 18

Dilias and Lemia

Lemia was working on reviving her dead lover when Death God Lodaga appeared out of the blue. It appeared her experiments had incurred the wrath of the mighty god. Taken aback, she cast a Black Hole on him. Angered, his wrath transformed him into Hellborn Dilias. Lemia felt strangely nostalgic and realized what Dilias needed her for. Evolution materials. To him, she was just another Spirit, Nymph, or Idol. Dilias launched an assault on her with his army of Memetes. Soul Keeper Lemia would fight for her life and captured souls.

/u/SmashBros4


	19. Chapter 19

The characters in this story are the Saviors of Parmina and Amdahlan Remnants, with guest appearances by Amy, Rickel, Sefia, and Kikuri

Parminan Capital City

"We did it Dean! Their general is down," Loch said, ducking behind a fallen pillar, "What are you waiting for!? Continue the attack while the Lesser Gods are disoriented!" Loch looked back to find his comrades huddled together over a body. There was a bright flash of green as the Emerald Armor of Lafdonia disintegrated, revealing Edea's pale corpse.

"We were being flanked, she threw her sword to the beast on the right side while blocking our left side with her body-" Lorand was trying to explain to Loch what had happened to his childhood friend, "Loch you have to snap out of it, we need to retreat!" Dean interrupted as he rebuilt the ice barrier protecting them from the Gods' assault.

The sound of explosions snapped Loch out of his catatonic state. He looked around to see both Lorand and Dean being overwhelmed by hordes of lesser Gods. Edea lied down breathless at his feet, her long pink hair stained with red blotches. In a fit of rage, Loch let loose a string of lightning bolts from his bow. Dark clouds appeared over the battlefield as Loch stormed through the Gods' forces. Dean and Lorand followed him, trying to calm their friend down before he killed them all. The ground shook from Loch's rampage, a white light was filling up the battlefield. Loch could no longer hear nor see his friends, his eyes were blinded by the intense white light and the sound of explosions filled the air. He dropped his Zeus Bow and fell over. Edea, he tried to say, but no sound came out. His brain pounded as he covered his ears; all he could hear now was a continuous, high-pitched ringing.

Woods outside of Parmina

"Edea is dead my princesses, the Gods are scattered; the time to strike is now!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Open your eyes Aisha!," Il spat, "our people are dying!" Mina finished.

"But-"

"No buts! We rout the remaining Gods, and protect the citizens!" the Twins said in unison. They turned around and led a white-haired swordswoman towards the battlefield. A girl in a purple kimono followed them from the shadows.

"The princesses are still young, they must realize we will never have this chance again. Come on girls, let us take back the throne." Aisha said. A blonde bolt knight and a marksman carrying twin pistols stepped out from the shadows; the three of them headed toward the castle, their backs turned on Il & Mina.

/u/itstonayy


	20. Chapter 20

Lemia and Lodaga/Dilias

As the hell wind blew stronger, Lemia stood before Lodaga, seeming tired but never once trying to reveal that she is.

The wind was unusually strong, intertwining with the flames of hell scarring the atmosphere with wrath and agony.

"It is probably time..." said Lodaga, encircling himself with his own cloth. Not having a clue on what Lodaga is trying to pull; Lemia barraged him with heavy death bolts with no avail of breaking his cover.

"Get over there! Don't just stand idly!" commanded Lemia to her squadron of undead zombies. Tough luck, all the zombies could do is barely scratching the cloth, as if it is composed of purely dark seals.

"Do you believe in death, Soul Keeper?" said Lodaga. "Do you truly?"

"I shall grasp it from you, Death God. For his' sake." Spoke Lemia, looking down for a moment, as if weeping. The wild windstorm now encircles where the Death God was wrapping himself, turning black into clothes and wings. A tremendous scythe rushes out, piercing the chest of the Soul Keeper. She writhed in pain as she was ascended to the air, gaining altitude slowly. Before her a face so fearsome she lost her courage. "Lodaga…"

"Dilias. Hellborn Dilias." He then lets his scythe loose to slash Lemia again and again, countless times. As more she took the hits from Dilias, the more she can see that one person, offering his hands to her while whispering "Let's go, you have done enough." The Soul Keeper then closed her eyes, keeping souls no more as she begged Dilias to let her go with her loved one. Tears fell from her cheeks, quickly evaporating to the air as it falls.

"I will spare you to the afterlife, but not the souls you keep." Said Dilias.

"Mercy? From the Death God himself?" asked Lemia, coughing out blood.

"Once, for a woman in love and defied death herself" as he dissolves her body and the souls she kept. He then raised his hand upwards, and an orb of light flew to the heavens above.

/u/Amberdesu


	21. Chapter 21

Loch and Edea

"The Princess of Parmina has gone to war with the gods?" Loch whispered to himself in disbelief after overhearing some travelers passing by. "I can't let her do that on her own..."

And so, Loch traveled the land to find his dearest Edea, whom he thought about day and night. When they were kids, he used to sneak out of sword training just to meet with Edea and play with her. But after she had to assume responsibilities as a princess they spent less time together. His family also became more harsh with their sword training. Loch, however, despised the way of the sword (mostly because he was awful at it) and left home. To survive, he became adept with the bow.

Hopefully Edea doesn't think of me less because I gave up my family's tradition... Loch thought to himself one night huddled around a small fire.

Months had passed since Loch had heard the news of Edea leaving Parmina and waging war against the gods. He had mastered the way of the bow in the past few months in his search for his beloved. He was full of despair one day, walking in the forest. He had lost all hope that he would find Edea once more. However, a girl's scream in the distance caught his attention. He turned to the direction of the sound and rushed there. The sight before him was a knight with pink flowing hair battling against a giant god, and she was having quite a bit of trouble.

Loch readied his bow and shot arrows that crackled with lightning at the god. It was caught off guard because it didn't expect to get hit by anything other than the small knight in front of it. It roared and turned its attention to the new challenger that approached it.

"Pulsar Fall!" Loch cried as he performed his ultimate technique. He shot several arrows up into the air and bolts of lightning crashed down on the god, felling it.

Loch sighed out of relief and walked towards the familiar-looking knight.

"P-Princess Edea? I-Is that you?" Loch nervously asked.

"Loch?!" The knight whipped her head around and stood up, gazing at her savior.

It was her. Even behind the helmet that concealed her face, he could tell it was her. He couldn't ever forget those eyes of hers that matched her pink hair. Loch felt all the happiness bubble up inside him and began to cry.

"L-Loch? What's wrong?" Edea asked with worry, running towards the crying bowman.

"I'm sorry, I'm just..." Loch sobbed, "I'm just very happy to see you again."

Edea smiled a wonderful smile and hugged Loch tightly.

"Thank you for protecting me. I'll return the favor one day."

/u/Maverino


	22. Chapter 22

Logan, Shida and Vishra

A Tale of Two Swords

Within a lab of the Bariura Empire, a man in wizard robes, Shida, addresses a dual wielding knight, Logan. "This body will make you stronger, faster, and smarter. Although your body has been transformed, you have been blessed with a true gift that will rival even the power of Gods. It is now time to start your first task which is to eliminate a demon that has been sighted near the ruins. However, approach the situation with care, this demon wields the armor of Vishra making him a fighting machine," explains the wizard. "I see, to destroy a monster one must become an equally frightening beast," replied The knight. "Logan do not dwell on who you are now for you must promise me you will win no matter the circumstances. Suffering in the world will continue if you fail," exclaims Shida. Present Day The words of suffering and promise echo inside the mind of Logan as he approaches the demon. "Wielder of Vishra... My days of searching are finished, I will end you once and for all!" shouts the dual wielding knight. Unable to understand the knight, the demon relies on instinct and immediately pounces at his next prey. Strike after strike the knight parries. Lunge after lunge the demon deflects. The flurry of attacks are like birds flying through the wind. They fight as if they themselves were connected. Their attacks were relentless. However all beginnings require an end. With a final parry, Logan imbues his sword with darkness. "From the darkness within, a new light is reborn! Hidden arte: Mephisto's Soul" With a flurry of slices the exhausted demon utters a cry of suffering as Logan heals off every attack revitalizing his strength. With a final swing, Logan beheads the cursed demon, satisfied with fulfilling his masters request. Suddenly the knight blacks out from the use of a taxing yet powerful move that only grants temporary revitalization. A few moments later "Cursed Knight… " Logan wakes but, still paralyzed from the hidden arte, listens carefully. I thank you… for… freeing me. But heed my warning… do not rely on the power of darkness. Although powerful… its power will destroy your mind." The soul of the demon warns Logan of an impending attack from the gods and how suffering will only continue if the knight stays on his path. However too tired to fully comprehend, Logan falls asleep once more. After a few days of being unconscious, Logan awakes to a small Burny gnawing on his cape. Later brushing off the slime, Logan stands and ventures toward the capital.

Little did he know that the gods began their invasion on the Bariura Empire. Devastation scattered throughout the dark land. Unwilling to stand and watch, Logan charges into battle. However his attempts were met with no success. Gods deflected his attacks like they were paper. Angry about his weakness, he relies on the power of subsequent attacks, Logan starts to lose his ability to think but gains power the gods will fear. As the body count rises, so does Logan's strength. Soon the darkness consumes him and he becomes a beast not even Shida could have foretold. later that day, Stories of the black knight continue to spread on how he single handedly cut down gods in the expense of his sanity. Rumors has it that he wanders the land slicing any god that walks the planet.

/u/NvTerra


End file.
